Winter Soldier (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Summary Sergeant James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes is a former soldier of the 107th Infantry Regiment and the childhood best friend of Steve Rogers. As World War II was escalating, he was recruited to become a member of the Howling Commandos. During the time between 1943 and the end of the war in 1945, they had attacked and disabled many HYDRA bases. In the midst a fight on a HYDRA train, Barnes was attacked and promptly plummeted off the side of the train. He was then presumed to be deceased, though unbeknownst to his teammates Barnes had actually survived, albeit with the loss of his left arm. Brainwashed and armed with a new cybernetic limb, Barnes ultimately became an enhanced HYDRA operative known as the Winter Soldier. Over the next several decades he would eliminate anyone who posed a threat to HYDRA, including his former ally Howard Stark. Between missions Barnes would be put into a cryogenic stasis, due to his instability. Eventually, when he was ordered by HYDRA leader Alexander Pierce to assassinate S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury, the Winter Soldier was confronted by his old friend, Steve Rogers, triggering him to begin remembering his prior life. In the aftermath of the Battle at the Triskelion, the Winter Soldier went on the run from HYDRA on a self-imposed mission to remember his past and end his violent history. However, during this time Barnes was accused of murdering the King of Wakanda, causing the Black Panther to engage him in a vengeance-driven pursuit. Barnes was saved by Captain America, sparking the Avengers Civil War as he also became a target for Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross and Iron Man. When Iron Man learned that the Winter Soldier had killed his family, Barnes was once again saved by Rogers as it was revealed that Helmut Zemo had organized the entire civil war between the Avengers as revenge for incidentally killing his family a year prior during the Battle of Sokovia. Barnes was then taken to Wakanda, where he chose to be cryogenically frozen until his mind could be restored of the mental programming implanted by HYDRA. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with his metal arm. Name: Winter Soldier, Bucky Barnes Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Classification: Enhanced human, cyborg Gender: Male Age: Late 90´s chronologically, biologically he is in his 30´s (older than Steve, he met Black Widow before Steve, he awoke before Captain America) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, sharpshooting Attack Potency: Wall level, higher 'with his metal arm. (Fought a shield-wielding Captain America evenly multiple times.) 'Speed: Superhuman movement with at least Subsonic reflexes and combat speed (comparable to Captain America) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class KJ, Class MJ with his metal arm. Durability: '''At least Wall level', likely '''higher' (Got hit by a falling steel girder, took a beating from shield-wielding Captain America.) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range with no weapons and with knives. Several meters with fire arms. Standard Equipment: Knives, grenade launchers, sniper rifles, pistols. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Cyborgs Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Super Soldiers Category:Martial Artists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Anti-villains Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe